random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Epic Story of Meap (Reboot)
Blah blah blah, our story begins with Sonic and Tails in fierce battle with Robotnik, who is about to take over the world. Shadow tags along to get in the way for teh lolz, and some mysterious alien named "Meap" shows up from another dimension. ''Chapter 1: Pingas of Destiny'' Robotnik: PINGAS! Sonic: Not this again... Robotnik: PINGAAAAAAAS! Meap: Meap. Robotnik: PINGAS! Tails: WTF??? Sonic: Come on Tails, Sonic Sez let's get out of he- Meap: Meap. Shadow: Is that all you can say? Meap: Yes. Shadow: ... Meap: Meap. Shadow: I've had enough of- Robotnik: PINGAS! Shadow: Would you shut up? Meap: Meap. Shadow: Oh yeah, where was I? Meap: MEEEEEEEEEEAP. Shadow: Oh yeah, I was about to KILL YOU! Shadow used chaos control. Everything faded out in white. Everyone was warped to another dimension... Sonic: Where... are we? Tails: Sonic, bad news. Meap is hurt and Robotnik is missing. Shadow: Huh. This place looks borings. Hurry up and find the chaos emeralds so you can get us out of here. Sonic: US? This is all your fault! Meap: mea....p Tails: First things first, we need to get Meap to a hospital! Sonic: True, we can deal with Shadow later. ''Chapter 2: Across the Other Dimensions'' Phineas, Ferb, and Candace received a phone call. It was from the hospital. They were told Meap was there and in bad shape, he might not recover. They went to the hospital in a hurry. Meanwhile, Perry had just entered his secret lair... Major Monogram: Agent P, we need your help. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been seen socializing with a fat man dressed in red with a big mustache. Carl: Mario? Major Monogram: No, not at all. Completely different, which is why I am deeply worried. Agent P, go spy on them and get all the info you can! **** Phineas: What have you done to him?! Sonic: Don't look at me, it was him! *points to Shadow* Phineas: I don't care who did it! All I know is that you mysterious characters have something to do with it! Shadow: I'm out of here. Sonic: Wait, you did this, so you're helping. Shadow: pfft. Tails: We're really sorry. We will do all we can to help. Phineas: Doctor, how is he doing? Doctor: Pretty bad. He might not recover. Phineas: Hmm. Is there any way we can help? Doctor: No, I'm afraid you can all just hope and wait. Phineas: Oh... okay. In case he does recover, Ferb and I will go rebuild his spaceship! Tails: I can help! I'm good at this kind of stuff! Phineas: Did you really think that you weren't just gonna help? You're all taking some responsibility. Sonic: What about Shadow? He just walked out on you and you did nothing! Phineas: We can't do anything about that now, it's too late. Let's just hurry up and get home. **** Meanwhile, Perry managed to sneak into Doof's building. He spied from above... Doof: I can't believe it! IT'S FINALLY DONE EGGMAN! Robotnik: I told you, I prefer to be called Robotnik. Doof: ...I'll still call you Eggman. I mean, does it really matter? It's not like a bunch of people will rage about it on the internet... Robotnik: Whatever. Just turn on the dimension traveling device. Doof: Ya know, I am having some serious deja vu. Robotnik: Hmm... Doof: Uh oh. Robotnik: Wha- WHAT! WHAT IS HAPPENING OUTSIDE. Doof: I kinda tinkered with the machine when you weren't looking. Robotnik: You turned the dimension traveling device into a dimension merging device! Doof: Yeah... sorry about that. Robotnik: YOU FOOL. Wait. Doof: What? Robotnik: This might actually be good. I have a new evil scheme. Doof: Alright! Robotnik: You're still an idiot, however. Doof: Aw.... Perry leaped down, and kicked the device. He left a giant dent in the machine. He accidentally broke off the lever, however. It was jammed to on. Perry landed, two feet on the ground. He was instantly trapped. Doof: PERRY THE PLATYPUS?! Robotnik: I see my trap worked. Doof: Yeah, mine do to. Just watch though, he'll be free any second. Robotnik: Really? I don't think so, just look at him. Doof: Wow, you really are an evil genuis. Robotnik: Time to send him flying to his doom. Robotnik pulled out a remote control from his pocket. He pressed a button and Perry was thrown out of the building, and flew far away. Doof: um.... the other dimensions are starting to become bigger than this one. Robotnik: Okay, allow me to smash it. That should stop it. ''Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins! Phineas: Well, we don't have any spare parts. Let's go look around for some bits and bolts out in town. Sonic: I could run a few laps around the world to get some. Phineas: Yeah, right. I would like to see th- ''Zoom Sonic: Um.... Phineas: THAT WAS AMAZING! Wait... what's wrong? Sonic: There's something wrong with the world. Tails: How so? Sonic: Call me crazy, but I saw parts of our own world! Not to mention some other areas that were out of place... Phineas: You're from another world? Tails: Yes, we got here the same way your friend was hurt. Phineas: HOW??? Sonic: Well, a jerk named Shadow we know used a certain power called "Chaos Control", it is very powerful and can send nearby life forms into another world. Phineas: Whoa... I see now. You really didn't do anything bad to Meap. It was all that other guy's fault. I'm sorry for being so mean before. You don't have to help, if you don't want to. Tails: No, it's okay! We understand why you were mad. Sonic: And we can't just let you and your quiet step brother do this alone! Tails: We're here to help! Phineas: Great! Come on, let's keep looking around. We might be able to find something useful. Then Meap Died. The End. Oh, and Dr.Robotnik and Dr.D took over the world after killing Perry. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Meap Category:Sonic Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Epic Story of Meap Category:Alternate Phineas' Abandoned Projects